Julian Grey
Julian Grey '(March 4, 1800 - 1942) was a mutant, a witch and the founder of the famous Grey family. He was a known powerful Assassin and the Head of the Thieves Guild. Julian is the past life of Zacha Summers and Adrian Grey. He was also the first Jinchūriki for the Four-Tailed Demon Tiger, and the first to aquire the Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan. Julian was a member of the Grey family and Uchiha clan. 'History Early Years Julian was the first child of the Uchiha clan ancestor and Lady Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: He could manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enabled him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Genetic Atavism:'''It is possible that Julian's mutation was a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possessed neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a panther trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he had a big modern brain with a cat-like physique. Julian acted like a cat does; by always moving his head towards where he’s looking, his spine may sometimes bend when he feels threatened etc. '''Cryokinesis: Julian had the power to control and generate ice. Abilities as an Assassin Julian was both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He was also able to use a variety of weapons, including two Hidden Blades, a sword, throwing knives and many more. Born with the ability to use Eagle Vision, Julian could instinctively differentiate friend from foe. Julian had been a very skilled freerunner from a young age. He learned how to freerun under the tutelage of either his father or grandfather, and was able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, he was also an enduring athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by his large variety of weapons and armor. Powers as a Witch Precognition: Julian had amazing precognitive abilities, although only in certain areas. He was even able to predict who his next life was going to be, something no future-telling being has been able to do. Julian has apparently predicted many other major occurrences. His precognitive powers were often underestimated, even by his descendants, most notably his next life, Zacha Summers. Powers as a Wizard Julian proved to be a wizard of extraordinary skill and talent. Even prior to beginning his education at Hogwarts, he practiced some simple spells, which all worked. Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Julian was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned eleven O.W.L.s: eleven "Outstandings”. Nonverbal Magic: Julian became highly skilled at nonverbal magic quite early, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Duelling Skill: Julian was said to have had remarkable duelling skills for his age. He had very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork; for instance, he drew his wand and placed a Shield Charm between two quarrelling wizards before either of them could even draw their wand. Julian was also able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style was quick, aggressive and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Charms Expert: One of Julian's favourite subjects was Charms, in which he achieved an “Outstanding” O.W.L.. Skilled Potioneer: He achieved an "Outstanding" on his Potions O.W.L. and is able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. Transfiguration Adept: Julian seemed to be talented at Transfiguration and earned an “Outstanding” in his O.W.L. in the subject. Julian was quite skilful at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration. Apparition: Julian passed his Apparition test on the first attempt. Abilities as a Ninja Sharingan:'''Julian managed to master the Sharingan at a young age — a feat which he received significant praise for. Using it, he gained access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes whilst confronting him. Julian was able to use these abilities in conjunction with his primed taijutsu and kenjutsu skills in battle to deadly effects, leaving his opponents with very little time to react or means of defence. '''Mangekyō Sharingan: At some point in his life, Julian awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he was able to use Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o. Julian's vision did not detoriate, thanks to his mutant genes, however it was shown that he stills felt the pain whenever using the jutsu. Rinnegan: Julian awakened the Rinnegan before his death and possessed the ability to switch between both it, and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will, however, it should be noted that while using the powers granted by one dōjutsu he cannot, except in the case of Susanoo, simultaneously access those granted by the other. Like other users, Julian was able to use the techniques of the Six Paths of Pain, displaying use of the Preta Path, with which he was able to absorb chakra. *''Animal Path:'' Julian was granted the ability to summon various creatures to aid him in battle. Each animal summon also has the Rinnegan and as such Julian was able to see through their eyes as well. *''Asura Path:'' Julian had the ability to summon mechanised armor, augmenting his body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. One of the arms could detach to reveal a set of mechanical tendrils to restrain an enemy, while the other would transform into a small arm-mounted cannon. *''Deva Path:'' This Path granted Julian the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive gravitational forces of objects or people. These techniques, however, couldn't be performed in rapid succession. The Deva Path also grants another ability: Chibaku Tensei which allowed him to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. *''Human Path:'' The ability to remove the soul of any target they touched as well as read their mind. *''Naraka Path:'' The Naraka Path ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the Rinnegan as well as the shared field of vision along with the other summons. The King of Hell could fulfil two purposes: interrogation and restoration. To interrogate, Julian need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralysed, Julian begins questioning them. After answers are given, the King of Hell will unzip its mouth to release tendril-like arms and would draw out an apparition of the victim's life force energy in the form of an enlarged tongue. The King of Hell would then proceed to pass its judgement. If the person was lying or refused to answer the questions, the King of Hell would remove their tongue and consume it, apparently killing them. However, if they told the truth, they would be spared, although left extremely exhausted. The second ability the Naraka Path possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so Julian has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated. *''Preta Path:'' The ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing any ninjutsu-based technique, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to this, Julian was able to absorb chakra from an individual through physical contact. He was able to find a way to use the Preta Path to absorb any kind of energy, not just chakra, making it even more useful. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Julian Grey was one of the most intelligent beings of his time. It was also one of his biggest assets in battle. Master Strategist and Tactician: Julian had spent most of his life as an Assassin, a Mentor for the Assassin Order and being the son of the Uchiha clan ancestor and the grandson of the Sage of the Six Paths, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Due to his training as an Assassin and shinobi, Julian had extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, was considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. He developed many techniques which were passed down to both the Assassin Order and the Leaf Village. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Julian was fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and German; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic, Russian and Latin. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. His most known weapons were his hidden blades. Among the known are all types of swords, katanas, knives, and shuriken. This is all thanks to his assassin training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he was a master tracker and hunter. He could pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Master Assassin: Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he was very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. His skills were great enough to let Julian become the Head of the Thieves Guild (within the Assassin Order), even though he had only been an assassin for a few months. Strength level Class (?): Julian possessed vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) 2-10 tons easily. He engaged in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' See Zacha Summers#Appearance 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Buster Sword: Julian wielded the First Ken, also known as the First Tsurugi. Hidden Blades: The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the Hidden Blade is a weapon used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It is their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consists of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a bracer, which can be discretely extended or retracted; making it a valuable tool for assassinations. Julian wielded two hidden blades, and was the only one from his Assassin group to do so. Wand: Julian purchased a 12" birch wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 1811. Apple of Eden: Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Genetic Atavism Category:Cryokinetics Category:Precogs Category:Jinchuriki Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1800 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Past Lifes Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Gryffindors Category:Jinchurikis Category:Advanced Longevity